John Wood Hall (1880-1907)
}} Vital Stats * Father: William Wood Hall (1832-1891) - immigrant & Mormon convert from England * Mother: Almira Jane Reid (1840-1912) - Mormon Pioneer * 1880-Aug-14 : Birth in St Thomas (now Snowville), Box Elder Co, Utah, USA * 1902-Nov-13 : Married to Susan Nina Edwards (1884-1923) in Lago, Bannock, Idaho. She was the widow of his older brother and step-daughter of his older sister and granddaughter of early Mormon missionary, Zebedee Coltrin. * 1907-Aug-16 : Died in drowning accident - Taber, Alberta, Canada - an early Mormon Canadian colony. Biography Marriage to Susan Edwards William Tracy Hall married to Susan Edwards in 1898 when she was 14. She was a grand-daughter of Mormon Pioneer, Zebedee Coltrin. Her mother was the first wife of Hyrum Edwards who after her death, he would marry Sophronia Hall, Tracy's and John's older sister. After Tracy's death, she would marry his younger brother, John Wood Hall. After John passed away, Susan would marry Mr Nordquist. Therefore Tracy and John were both married to their step-niece. She was born in Utah, then married each of the Hall Brothers in Bannock County, Idaho. Susan Nina and the children moved to Gleichen about 1913 and she married John Arvid NORDQUIST. Vivian later married Ted JAMES. Died in Standard, Alberta, Canada on 17-Oct-1923 and was buried there on 22-Oct-1923. Move to Canada In about 1904-1905, John Hall moved them to Standard, Alberta, Canada where he died and she would remarry, have other children and stay the rest of her life. (Standard is just east of Calgary.) Standard is a village located in the southern part of the province of Alberta, Canada. It is situated within the County of Wheatland, approximately 80 kilometres (50 mi) east of the city of Calgary. The Canadian Pacific Railway tracks pass south of the village. The village was originally settled by Danish immigrants. Standard's economy is based on the surrounding farming community and the energy industry, with a number of oil and gas rigs in operation in the vicinity. Drowning of John Wood Hall In 1907, John Hall, died in a drowning accident near Taber, Alberta. Nearby is the Oldman River and Lake Taber. John W. HALL, - burial 24 Aug 1907 (no grave marker) buried in the Taber Memorial Gardens, Taber, plot A,1,2,3. Susan Nina NORDQUIST, - interred 22 Oct 1923 buried in the Standard Cemetery at Standard J.A. NORDQUIST, - died 10 Jul 1952 buried in Mountain View Cemetery, Lethbridge. Vivian H. JAMES, 1903 - 21 Feb 1958, plot G,11,4,4 Thomas Edward JAMES, - died 26 Feb 1986 age 89,(Sgt. RCEME) plot G,11,4,3. buried in the Taber Memorial Gardens, Taber. History of Taber Alberta Taber is a town in southern Alberta, Canada in the Municipal District of Taber. (Located east of Lethbridge and 220 kilometers south of Calgary/Standard area.) Taber was established in the late 1890s by European settlers on the banks of the lower Oldman River. It is an agricultural town of 7,821 (2008) famous for its corn due to the large amounts of sunshine the town and area receive. It has thus taken on the title Corn Capital of Canada, and has an annual "Cornfest" held in the last week of August. Originally, Taber was known as "Tank No. 77," and was used by the railway to fill up on water. In 1903, it is said that the first Mormon settlers from the U.S.A. were the ones to establish a hamlet at the Tank. After the town's post office was built in 1907, the CPR decided to call the town "Tabor," probably after Mount Tabor in the Holy Land. However, various letters and station heads came out printed "Taber," so the CPR changed the name to make it match the records. An alternate version of the towns name origin is that the first part of the word tabernacle was used by Mormon settlers in the vicinity, and the next Canadian Pacific Railway station was named Elcan (nacle spelled backwards). After time, Taber became a successful coal mining town. Coal mining declined in the late 1920s, but picked up in the 1930s after extensive irrigation in the area. Children of Susan Edwards and John Wood Hall # Vivian Hall (1903-1958) - b. Lago, Idaho and m. Thomas James in Canada # Viola Hall (1906-1971) - b. Taber, Alberta, Canada - m. Henry Nelson in Canada References * Obituary of John Hall - Drowning in Taber River. * Gravesite of John W Hall - Taber Memorial Gardens - Unmarked grave. Vital Records 1900 US Census Taken at Carlew Precinct, Oneida County, Idaho - 26-Jun-1900 * Almira Hall (F-60) Head of Household / b May-1840 * John W Hall (M-18) son / b Aug-1881 / Ocp: Farmer 1906 Canadian Census Recorded at Alberta, Alberta, Canada in 1906. * John W Hall - m/25 - b:ID * Susan M Hall - f/22 - b:UT * Alfonzo Hall - m/6 - b:ID * Vivian Hall - f/3 - b:ID * Viola Hall - f/1 - b:Alberta Category: Cardston Stake member